Minerva's Grief
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva grieves for Albus Dumbledore and then gets the surprise of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!

**Minerva's Grief**

**Grieved**

The rain peppered on Minerva but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything, she couldn't, she was too numb from the pain radiating from her broken heart. She attended Albus Dumbledore's funeral today and it devastated her. He was the one good thing in her life and now she had nothing.

She embraced the cold rain falling from the gloomy sky. It soaked through her thick robes but she paid little attention to it. Her hair had fallen from her usually strict bun but she didn't notice. She just sat there against Albus Dumbledore's tomb letting her tears run unbridled and mingle with the falling rain. She had been there since everyone left and didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him especially on a night like this.

Minerva McGonagall had loved Albus Dumbledore since her first year teaching at Hogwarts. They had built a trusting friendship quickly and it had deepened with the years. Although both had hid their love for the other, they remained committed to each other. Albus, in his younger days, had been quite the ladies man but after he met Minerva he had given it all up. She had had his heart even if she didn't know it. Minerva had never settled for just any wizard and once she met Albus, she knew that no one else would ever meet her standards like he did.

The night before the students had arrived at Hogwarts for the start of term things between Albus and Minerva had changed. A bottle of brandy had accidentally been replaced with a truth potion prompting them to share their feelings with the other. Each had been surprised by the others confession but the opportunity was not wasted. They had embraced each other in a passionate kiss followed by several breathy ones. Albus had taken one look at her desire flushed face, swept her into his arms and taken her to his bed. They undressed each other and took their time exploring the other's body. The two professors had given full rein to their passion and desire that night.

Minerva had waked up in Albus' loving embrace the next morning and every night since then. She had not allowed herself to sleep since Harry had told her of Albus' death and she didn't want to anytime soon. She had enjoyed waking every morning in her lover's bed and now she would have to endure a lonely one. She didn't think she was ready for that, not now, not ever.

The rain continued to pound down around Minerva but she still refused to leave the white stone that entombed her lover. As she sat there beside of Albus' tomb she didn't notice Hagrid walking purposely across the grounds towards her. She noticed when he swept her easily into his arms but she didn't have the energy to say anything or just refused to do so. When he carried her across the grounds, she finally gave in to her exhaustion and lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprised**

She woke up in the Hospital Wing several days later feeling worse than she had when she had taken four stunners to her chest. Her long time friend Poppy and a worried Hagrid had stayed by her side the entire time. Poppy had scolded Minerva when she had wakened for not taking better care of herself but she didn't care anymore and she told Poppy so. That's when she received the surprise of her life.

Minerva couldn't believe it. Here she was grieving for her dead lover, which no one knew about except her, and then found out that she was having a baby at her age. She knew some witches gave birth late in life but this was ridiculous, she was old enough to be someone's grandmother, she shouldn't be having a baby. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to be a single mother especially with all of the responsibilities of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix but she didn't want to terminate the pregnancy either. This baby was the only part of Albus she had left and she was determined to keep it close and safe.

"Minerva do you want me to brew a potion to fix this little problem?" Poppy asked casually.

Minerva gave her the best glare she could manage and shook her head no. "But Minerva, a woman your age should not have children, it's too dangerous. It could be life threatening for you."

"It doesn't matter Poppy, I will have to take that chance," Minerva calmly stated.

"Professor surely you value your life more than that!" Hagrid chimed in.

Minerva smiled sadly at him and then answered. "Hagrid I do value my life but this child is more important. This child is the only Dumbledore left and I refuse to take its life before it has a chance to live."

"So Albus is the father," Poppy asked curiously.

Minerva nodded and then started to cry. "But he'll never know," she sobbed. Poppy wrapped Minerva in a hug and lulled her to sleep with her gentle rocking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seclusion**

Three months had past since Albus' funeral. Since then she had arranged to take a sabbatical and hoped her seclusion would not stir too many questions. Poppy and Hagrid had agreed to keep Minerva's pregnancy a secret and for that she was thankful. At five months she was just now starting to show so she intended to retreat to her family home in Scotland and have the baby there. Poppy had agreed to come and visit her every month and whenever Minerva sent for her.

During the last month in Scotland Minerva had noticed her stomach was protruding rather largely. She was glad she had hidden away because there would be no way of hiding her pregnancy now. She was huge she decided. Her normal robes didn't fit anymore but Minerva didn't mind since they had seemed to hold in heat anyways. She chose calf length gowns, most of them silk or satin. She didn't bother fixing her hair lately; she just brushed it out and let it hang down. What did it matter anyways?

Minerva didn't travel off the grounds, she depended on the House Elves to get whatever she needed. She had even hired Dobby to help her with special errands that she couldn't send her own House Elves on well that was what she had told Dobby. He had been honored by her request and did everything he could to please her. She really didn't know why she had hired him, maybe it was because Albus had trusted him or because of the uncertainty of Hogwarts opening for another year, but she was glad she did. He always seemed to entertain her when her grief threatened to overwhelm her.

While the other House Elves cleaned McGonagall Manor, Dobby would tend to Minerva's needs. He drew her baths daily and laid fresh gowns out for her. He would brush her hair on days when she was too tried to do it herself. He convinced her to take daily walks around the grounds and would secretly follow incase something happened and she needed help. She would eat three meals a day at his persistence and in the evenings he would massage her swollen feet hoping to relax her. He insisted that she record her pregnancy and took photos of her weekly which she despised but did so for her unborn child's sake. He also made special trips to Diagon Alley to cater to her cravings. The last time he had gone to Diagon Alley he made a detour to talk to an old friend that could help Minerva with her grief. Of course, Minerva knew nothing about it!

Poppy had come to check on Minerva today and was surprise to find her belly so big. After conducting a few spells she had found the reason. Minerva was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. She was thrilled of course but Poppy had made some restrictions on Minerva's everyday activities which Dobby promised she would abide by. Minerva reluctantly agreed and went straight to bed as ordered by Poppy.

As Minerva lay in bed she thought about Albus. He would have been thrilled to know his family line would continue. He hadn't said a word to her about it but she knew. She could see it in his eyes, when the first years were sorted into their houses he watched and reminded himself that he would never watch his children be sorted, it was the same for her. Her favorite time during the school year was always the first day when the students came but it was also her saddest. She was happy to see all the children but sad that none of them were her own.

She had always yearned for children of her own but she didn't think it would ever happen and certainly not with Albus Dumbledore as their father. She had convinced herself that it would never happen and that she should shoved the idea from her mind, it would be less painful she reasoned. Now it was reality and she was grateful for her blessings. The pregnancy had taken its tow on her fragile body but she would gladly endure it for her unborn children and for Albus. With that thought she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Complete Again**

Minerva woke the next morning feeling complete. She felt safe and secure, it was the first time since Albus' death. She raised her arms to stretch and noticed that there was an arm wrapped around her bulging belly. Her eyes widened but she didn't dare turn her head to see who was lying beside her. She took a few deep breaths trying to gather her courage to peek. When she finally turned her head to see who held her she nearly fainted.

There lying next to her was none other than Albus Dumbledore. He was spooned behind her with one arm resting on her swollen belly and the other propping his head up. His twinkling blue eyes were watching every move she made. She closed her eyes, counted to ten, then reopened them and he was still there. She lifted a shaky hand to his cheek and encountered heated flesh. He was really there with her. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears stinging the back of her eyes but she failed miserably. In a strangled sob she cried, "Albus."

He leaned his head down and kissed each eyelid, traced the path of her tears to finally get to her lips where he kissed her red lips gently. "I'm here Tabby and I'm not leaving you again."

He encouraged Minerva to lie on her back. He reached for the hem of her gown and slowly lifted it up to reveal her swollen belly. His hands traced the shape of the bulging area and he placed a kiss where his baby lay. Minerva, truly touched by his gesture, shed a few more tears before whispering, "Was the kiss intended for your son or daughter?"

Albus' head snapped up to look at her. "Minerva?"

She replied with one word, "Twins."

He smiled, planted another kiss on her belly and whispered, "Sleep well my loves."

He readjusted her gown then crawled up the bed to her. Minerva whimpered at feeling his lips against her lips. "I've missed you Albus," she choked out between whimpers.

"I've missed you too love," he said simply.

She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and then asked playfully, "When did you sneak into my bed?"

"It was late last night. You were sleeping so peacefully I just didn't have the heart to wake you. Do you know when I laid my hand on your belly, they actually kicked?"

"Did they?" she asked amused.

"Yes," he answered and then grinned, "And I loved every moment of it."

"So you're happy about the babies?"

"Yes my love. You have made me the happiest wizard in the magical community." He leaned over and gave her a series of breathy kisses. "How safe is it for you?"

She frowned and scrunched her nose up. "I will not lie to you Albus. It's dangerous for a witch my age to have children but everything seems fine. There have been a few restrictions placed on me but only as a precaution to carrying twins. Poppy comes to see me monthly and she owls me daily. Plus, Dobby has scheduled all my activities, meals and rest periods which by the way, was approved by Poppy. He insists I follow it to the line. The only thing he allows me any leeway with is my cravings."

"Do you have many cravings?"

"Only two," she laughed then added, "Hot chocolate and lemon drops."

He had to laugh at that. Minerva McGonagall never did have a sweet tooth and the closest she came to it was chamomile tea and ginger newts. "Well it appears our little ones have my sweet tooth." She smiled then agreed.

She scooted as close to him as her midsection allowed and sought comfort in his embrace. She lay there for a long time before she asked the question her mind demanded an answer to. "Why Albus?" she inquired.

He tightened his embrace on her and kissed her forehead. He knew what she was referring to but didn't know how exactly to answer. After a few moments collecting his thoughts he started, "The prophecy had to be fulfilled. It would never have been fulfilled if I continued protecting Harry. He must do it himself." He took a deep breath then finished, "I realized my error in trusting Severus Snape and I needed a way for him to show his true colors. Once I learned of his and Malfoy's deal, I knew what I had to do."

"I thought you were really gone," Minerva confessed sadly.

"I'm sorry Minerva I didn't want to cause you any pain but I couldn't figure out another way than to fake my death with ancient magic. My original plan was to stay away until the final battle but with your condition I couldn't stay away."

"Albus I know you would spare my feelings if possible. Can I ask you a question?" She waited until he nodded. "How did you know I was pregnant? Only Poppy and Hagrid knew and I swore them to secrecy."

He smiled before he stated, "I happen to know a very concerned House Elf."

"Dobby!"

He nodded and she smiled. He slowly moved his face closer to hers then whispered, "I don't want to talk anymore."

"What did you have in mind," she asked mischievously.

"This," he said as he leaned fully into her. His lips locked with hers in a passionate kiss. "I want to make love to the mother of my children."

"What's stopping you?" she replied huskily. He thought for a moment before deciding nothing was and proceeded to love her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Observations**

Hours later Minerva and Albus were eating breakfast, well not exactly breakfast, it was more like lunch. They sat close together just enjoying each other's company. When Albus was finished with his plate he sat back in his chair and watched Minerva. She was halfway through her second plate. He had never known Minerva to have such a big appetite. "Do you eat like this at every meal?" he asked then regretted when she sent him a glare.

"I'm eating for three now," she said defensively.

"No need to get upset, I was just teasing," he explained trying to calm her mood before her oversensitive emotions took over. She smiled lovingly at him before digging back into her plate.

After breakfast they played a couple games of chess which Minerva won of course. Albus had settled back in the couch when she called for a House Elf. She requested a mug of hot chocolate and bowl of lemon drops then looked at Albus in a silent inquiry which he declined. His grin stretched ear to ear as he watched Minerva attack her sweets. He decided the babies were going to be the best thing that ever happened to him and Minerva.

He was shaken out of his thought when she plopped her feet in his lap and waited expectantly. After a couple of minutes staring at her, he gave in and massaged her swollen feet. She purred contently and relaxed. Within minutes she was sleeping peacefully so he gently picked her up and carried her to bed. He crawled in beside her, pulled her close and then surrendered to his own tiredness.

Albus was woken by Minerva's kisses. She had woken, found herself in bed securely tucked in his embrace and wanted to show him her love. She allowed her emotions to take control and now her desire longed to be sated. He quickly sprang to action and had her completely satisfied in a little over an hour.

"I love you Tabby."

"How much?" she asked.

He studied her for a minute before asking, "What do you want?"

She smiled at his ability to read her so well and then answered honestly, "I want you to wash my back and feet I have some difficulty reaching them these days."

He smiled then agreed. He watched her naked form walk un-bashfully to the bathroom and quickly followed suite. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine her like this. Sometimes he dreamed of her pregnant with his child but his dreams paled in comparison to the reality of it. She was always beautiful to him but she seemed more so with her swollen belly. Yep, he liked seeing her pregnant, he liked it a lot. He was glad Dobby had convinced Minerva to take weekly pictures. He would enjoy them for years to come.

For weeks, Albus and Minerva spent their days together. When they would wake Albus would planted two kisses to Minerva's belly and say good morning to the babies, the gestures always touched Minerva. He would give her a loving kiss and then make love to her. They showered together so he could wash the spots she no longer had the ability to reach and then scamper downstairs to eat. They would play a few games of chess and discuss the babies. Minerva always fell asleep on the couch so Albus would carry her up to the bedroom. Sometimes he joined her and others he would read until she woke. They would eat lunch then Albus would give Minerva full body massages that always lead to love making. They would go outside, sit on the porch swing and enjoy the Scottish mountainside view. After dinner they would sit by the fire and talk. It didn't matter what they discussed, the important thing was that it calmed Minerva. When they went to bed, Albus kissed Minerva's belly and said sleep well to the babies. Sometimes they made love, others they held each other, but they would sleep peacefully in each others embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Life**

It was time for Poppy's monthly visit and this time she was the one who received a surprise. Minerva had told Poppy about Albus' situation and swore her to secrecy. After Poppy examined Minerva she placed more restrictions on her. She was allowed to go to the bathroom, shower and the rest of the time was supposed to be spent in bed. She was even supposed to eat in bed and she wasn't happy about it. She argued of course but between Albus, Poppy and Dobby she had given in. As much as she hated lying around all day, she hated the idea of harming the babies more, so she accepted her fate and went to bed.

The next couple of weeks were boring for Minerva. The only time she laughed seemed to be when Albus would 'play' with the babies. He would lay his hand on her ever-growing belly and waited for them to kick his hand. Sometimes he would move his hands and wait for them to follow. His face would brighten and Minerva loved it. She knew she had made the right decision; these babies were blessings, no matter what tow the pregnancy took on her body.

On her third week of bed rest Minerva became seriously ill. Albus was preparing her afternoon tea when he heard her loud piercing scream. The tea tray clattered to the floor as he rushed to her. He found her body glistering with sweat and withering in pain. He saw a flash of red coming from between her legs, blood he realized, and quickly summoned Dobby to retrieve Poppy. He knelt at Minerva's side and tried to comfort her.

A loud pop announced the arrival of Poppy. She rushed to Minerva's side and started to cast healing spells. After a few minutes Minerva stopped thrashing about and opened her eyes. "What's wrong," she asked Poppy between pants.

Poppy glanced up at her with worried eyes. "The babies' health is comprised. Minerva I'm not able to stop your labor, you are going to have your babies tonight."

"It's too soon," Albus worriedly said.

"I know but I don't have any choice. Either Minerva gives birth or she and the babies die."

Albus looked at Minerva who had tears streaming down her face. With frightened eyes she looked up at Poppy and said, "Poppy I need you to promise me if it comes down to me or the babies save the babies."

"Minerva I would rather have…" Albus started to argue but she cut him off.

"It's my decision Albus besides two life's are worth more than one."

Albus knew it was her decision and he loved her enough to support her in it. He leaned over her and gave her a breathy kiss. "I will support whatever decision you make love."

"Thank you," she whispered feebly then pulled him in for another kiss.

"Shall we get started?" Poppy asked. "Here drink this Minerva. It will help with the pain and speed up labor." She handed her a glass with a brownish muddy-like potion in it.

Minerva looked skeptical at the glass before drinking it quickly. She made a distasteful face and then mumbled something under her breath. Poppy laughed then asked, "What did you expect, pumpkin juice?"

Minerva stuck her tongue out at her and then frowned as a contraction hit. She grabbed Albus' hand and squeezed hoping to transfer some of her pain to him. It didn't work. Her contractions were coming closer together.

"Albus support Minerva's back," Poppy demanded.

He sat on the bed behind her back. He kissed her cheek before rubbing her tense belly in small soothing circles. Minerva rested against Albus as Poppy encouraged her to pull her knees up. She was fully dilated and ready to push. On the next contraction she gripped Albus' hands, leaned forward and pushed. As soon as the contraction was over she leaned back against her lover. "Just a couple more pushes like that Minerva," Poppy encouraged.

The next contraction hit within minutes. Minerva growled and pushed hard. The baby's head could now be seen. Another contraction freed their baby boy. Poppy wrapped him in a blanket and laid him in Minerva's waiting arms. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she saw her son for the first time. "Albus look at him. He's beautiful!" she exclaimed tearfully.

Albus wrapped his arms around Minerva and their son. "He's perfect Minerva," he commented then planted a kiss to Minerva's neck.

She held him for about five minutes and then another contraction hit. Poppy grabbed the baby, summoned Dobby to clean the baby and then turned her attention to Minerva. After several hard pushes, Minerva was holding her daughter. More tears were shed as she pulled her daughter close. "Minerva she's has your nose," Albus observed.

"Good, we wouldn't want her to have a crooked one like yours."

Dobby laid the other baby in her free arm. She held them close to her and realized that she had a family now even if it wasn't conventional. She had a son and daughter that were absolutely perfect and Albus even though they weren't married. She was happier than she had ever been. She kissed each baby's forehead and then the unexpected happened.

Minerva turned pale and slumped against Albus when she lost consciousness. Dobby quickly grabbed the babies and moved them out of the way. Poppy examined Minerva but she didn't have the ability to save her. Her spells and charms didn't help at all. She moved out of the way allowing Dumbledore to say goodbye to his lover. He refused of course. He was determined to save his beloved.

Albus mentally went through a list of spells hoping to find something that would save her. She was running out of time, he could practically see her life essence diminishing. Then he remembered studying ancient bonding spells. There was a couple that united the couples life essence and magical abilities. He never thought about how Minerva felt about bonding spells but it didn't really matter, he just wanted to save her. He cast the ancient spell and watched as his energy left his body to travel to hers. He watched confusedly as his vision blurred and then went black.

When he woke he was lying in bed beside Minerva, Poppy was sitting across the room in a rocking chair watching the twins. She heard him stir and rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Fine I think," he said then remembered his lover. "How's Minerva?"

She sighed, relief clearly etched on her face. "She's going to be fine." He closed his eyes a moment obviously giving thanks. "What do you think she will do when she learns you cast a bonding spell?" Poppy asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter. She could hex me into next week and I would still be happy, she's alive and that's all that matters to me."

She discussed the twins' health with Albus, checked Minerva one last time and took her leave. She had assured him that Minerva was healthy and that she was just sleeping to rejuvenate her body. She had even taught Dobby how to mix formula for the twins until Minerva was well enough to breastfeed.

He moved the cradle Dobby had made close to the bed, scooted the rocker between the two and kept a watchful eye on his family. He watched Minerva sleep, she looked so beautiful. Her long raven hair fanned out across the pillow and her cheeks had a pink tint to them. She shifted in her sleep which caused the freshly changed bedcovers to slide down. He had dressed her in a peach satin gown after Poppy had left; he loved it on her because it showed off her figure. It was cut low in front revealing the swell of her breasts. He smiled when he noticed they were bigger than normal, must have filled with milk he thought.

He was distracted from his appreciation of his lover's body by his children's cries. He quickly moved and scooped them into his arms. He returned to the rocker and attempted to hush them. Dobby arrived within seconds with two bottles Albus smiled thankfully and began feeding his children for the first time. Moments passed before they stopped squirming and ate.

Minerva awoke to the sound of a familiar voice. She recognized that voice, it belonged to Albus. Her eyes fluttered open but she remained quiet. She watched as Albus fed their children and talked softly to them. She laughed when their daughter grabbed his beard with her tiny hand and yanked. Albus' head snapped up at the sound. "Minerva you're awake."

"It appears that way. What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was holding the babies then I became dizzy," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Well my dear, you lost consciousness. Poppy was frantic when she wasn't able to help you."

"If Poppy didn't help me, who did?" she asked confused.

"Well I sort of did," he admitted timidly.

She recognized that voice. He had something to tell her but he didn't want to. "What did you do Albus Dumbledore?"

"I sort of cast an ancient bonding spell."

"You did what?" Minerva asked surprisingly. "Those ancient spells are dangerous especially if one recipient is sick. What happened to you after you cast it?"

"I'm well aware of the dangers of it but what choice did I have. I was so close to losing you and I don't think I could have survived that. I love you so much Tabby and the twins need their mother."

He glanced down at the babies sucking on their bottles and smiled. He removed the bottles, readjusted them to his shoulders, burped them and laid them in their cradle. He bent down to cover them up and gently kissed each forehead. He moved over to Minerva's side and gently kissed her lips. "After I cast the spell, I watched my energy transfer to you and then I lost consciousness."

"Your magic?"

"Well I still have most of it. I assume you have the rest."

Minerva could not believe what she was hearing. Albus Dumbledore, being the fool hearted person that he was, performed an ancient marriage spell, managed to transfer some of his magic to her, and all while she was unconscious. She couldn't keep his magic but she wasn't sure how to exactly give it back. She did know how to merge them and decided to do so.

She reached for her wand then decided she didn't need it. Albus had the ability to do wandless magic and she wondered if that had been transferred to her. She spoke the ancient words to the bonding spell that merged powers silently. When she was finished she watched as their magic left their bodies as a red color, merge into a gold color and return to them. They attempted some wandless magic and found that spells were easier to complete than ever before. Albus laughed then whispered in her ear, "I do believe we are now legally married Minerva."

She mentally went through the Ministry of Magic marriage laws and had to admit that Albus was right. Ancient bonding spells were not encouraged but they were still legal. She smiled and commanded him to come to her. He did and was thoroughly surprise when she transformed his robes to pajamas and pushed him down on the bed. "Well then my husband, will you hold me tonight?"

His heart melted at the endearment and then he replied, "Always my wife."

She smiled and gave him a couple of breathy kisses. They crawled under the bedcovers, snuggled together, extinguished the lights and waited for sleep to claim them.

Albus and Minerva's sleep was disturbed by two wailing babies. Albus sprang out of bed to pick them up while Minerva removed her gown. He handed her one while he tried to calm the other. He was fascinated by the way Minerva coaxed their son into taking her breast. He refused at first but then gave in and sucked greedily. Minerva laughed at her wee one and then was embarrassed when she caught Albus watching her intently. When their son had ate and been burped, he was passed to his father while his sister was handed to his mother. Minerva didn't have to coax her at all she just latched on and suck hard. Minerva was surprised but pleased nonetheless. When she was burped, she was laid beside her brother in the cradle.

"We really should name them," Minerva said thoughtfully.

"Yes but we can think about it in the morning. I'm an old man that needs his sleep."

"Old man? I don't think so but you will need your sleep." He turned questioning eyes to her, she added, "I fully intend to seduce you tomorrow evening."

"You do?" he asked playfully.

"Yes I do."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. They held each other until a dreamless sleep claimed them.

Morning greeted Minerva and Albus feeling refreshed. They greeted each other with a kiss, laid the twins in bed between them and discussed names. They bickered for about an hour before they agreed on Alexander Griffin and Athena Skylark.

Minerva and Albus discussed their future throughout the day. They had decided to remain in Scotland until after the final battle. Minerva would occasional make appearances at major events or the Ministry of Magic in order to squash the rumors that were bound to arise from her solitude. After the impending fall of Voldemort, they would reveal their marriage and children to the public, but until then they were just going to enjoy their new life. They were going to live happily ever after!


End file.
